The Oncoming Storm
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: After the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digi-Destined thought they'd seen the end of battles, however when a rookie simply known as Noxmon invades the internet, it's up to the Chosen to stop him before he can finish his evolution -or the world will suffer


The internet is not a real place, as anyone with an ounce of sense will be quick to tell you. It does not, in some fundamental way, exist. The idea of Digital Monsters, born from computer data is a laughable concept that should immediately send anyone who believes it somewhere with padded walls. The fact that it is true, proves nothing.

If humanity knew about the Digital World, how would they react? Fear, hate aggression. War? Surely it would come to war, for humanity would be threatened by the power of Digimon. And what threatens humanity, it tends to attack. So perhaps, it is in both world's best interests that humanity remains unaware. Unfortunately, with current events that does not look possible.

Observe him now. Just a few packets of data held together by an iron will and an evil spirit. He is, or was, a computer program created by the US military to keep track of other programs. A hunter killer, if you will. In the same basic idea as that creature that came to be known as the D Reaper. Arguably, this one is more dangerous. For long ago, he became infected by a virus originating from the Digital World, and like the D Reaper he intends to end all life. Unlike the D Reaper, he is, at least partially, a Digimon.

And now, he made his way out of the Digital-World. Not quite real, not quite digital but somewhere in-between. The internet.

And now, let the mind's eye pan out. See the massive maze of twisting corridors that made up the digital side of the internet.

Now, let said eye focus on something else. Moving rapidly, chasing after the program.

This creature was also part Digimon, more Digimon than anything else in fact. It had been hatched a Digimon and now was more than a Digimon.

What it was, even it didn't know.

To any Digital Monster, it would be unmistakable. The proud frame, the mighty muscles, the glowing wings. These features screamed out, _Angemon! _ But the armour didn't, nor the sword resting in it's scabbard at his side.

He looked, like Angemon's big brother, and in a way this would be correct. He_ was _one level higher than Angemon. However he was not MagnaAngemon. At any rate, the angel Digimon caught up with his prey in one of the bigger tunnels.

The program growled and looked back at him, " You can't stop me now!"

The angel Digimon replied with a snarl, " No more games, no more running, no more killing. It ends here!"

The program laughed darkly, " Just try it! You'll only fail again. Like all the others. "

The angel growled, " I don't think so. "

With one fluid motion, he drew his sword. Made from the finest steel, it glittered and caught the light in strange ways. Runes were carved into the hilt and the blade itself.

" Divine Sword Slash!"

With rapid movements, the angel Digimon slashed his blade. Once, twice, three times. Each blow sent a wave of piercing light roaring towards the target.

The program, who's name was Noxmon grinned vilely. He looked like a rookie Digimon, and this had sent many foes to their deaths.. He appeared to be some kind of squad. A roughly pyramidal body complete with a single eye near the top and a mouth lower down his ''face''. Tentacles were grouped at the end of his body, below his mouth. He appeared to be about rookie level. This had caused many Digimon to underestimate him. He was fine with that, it had gained him much nutrition. And he was very hungry today....

" Evil Eye!"

His single eyes began to glow with a dark power, but the angelic attack struck him, causing him to lose control of his flight and smash into the wall. Smoke exploded outwards and the strange version of Angemon raised his blade, " Divine Sword Sla-" But before he could finish, Noxmon shout out of the smoke, grinning.

" Nice try CrusaderAngemon, but it wont work. Double Dark Shot!"

He spat out two orbs of dark energy, which quickly resolved themselves into a solid shape – a kind of missile. And struck the newly named CrusaderAngemon.

He cried out in pain and found himself unable to maintain flight. He fell back, but Noxmon smirked and with a single movement was after him, his grin showing row upon row of razor teeth, and a long, purple tongue.

__

The Real World. A place of laws, rules that cannot be broken or even bent. Things like gravity, cause and effect. Things which the Digital World doesn't always heed.

A faint beeping sound filled the small room. A light on the computer started to blink on and off quickly. Trying to draw attention to itself.

The sound drew a person into the room. Izzy had a lot of spare time on his hands lately. Now that MaloMyotismon was gone and everything had returned to normal. But that didn't mean he had stopped observing the Digiral World, on the contrary he now watched it more closely than ever. Hoping to gain some of the secrets of it's existence. Now he was glad that he had, as he sat himself down on the chair and started to hit buttons. It didn't take him long to locate the disturbance, a Digimon that had somehow gotten into the internet.

He flashed back to Diaboromon's two appearances, was he back again? It seemed impossible but one thing he had learned in his travels with the others across the Digital World was simple. Nothing was impossible.

But it would be best to be sure before warning anyone. Quickly, Izzy typed out a command and the computer began to track the strange Digimon.

It took longer than he expected. This Digimon was covering it's tracks. Not a good sign. That meant to expected to be followed – and didn't want people to know about it. _Diaboromon.... _

But it was not a genus, Izzy managed to evade it's protection and lock onto it.

The computer rapidly formed an image of the Digimon and to Izzy's mild surprise it wasn't who he'd expected. Not unless Diaboromon had gone through yet another transformation.

He hadn't seen anything like it before. The strange Digimon had stopped moving, maybe it knew he was watching? And then, it slowly turned, and looked _at _the screen! It grinned and Izzy nearly fell of his chair. The computer beeped, an email? From who?

He opened it.

_From: _ Noxmon.

_To: _ The Digi-Destined.

_This message goes out to all the fools on your world who would seek to defeat me. Don't challenge me. The end of both worlds is here. I am the Ender. I am the God of Death. Seek me out if you wish, challenge me, fight me. You wouldn't be the first. I will wait here for the next 24 hours, summon your courage and meet me in battle if you dare. _

_In the end, if you fight or not doesn't matter. This world shall end, the Digital World will die. _

_You have 24 hours. _

No sooner had Izzy finished reading the email than his computer gave off another warning beep. Looking at it he let out a sigh. Noxmon was growing stronger. He was absorbing data off the internet in the same way as Diaboromon.

Izzy thought quickly, _ he looks pretty weak now, but soon he'll be far stronger. We have to move fast. He _racked his brains, where were the others? Ken and Davis had said something about a match, the rest of the newer team were out watching.... Kari had fallen ill and had to stay behind. Tai was probably at his house, Sora might be at hers. Who knew where Matt was...

" Well it looks like us older kids will have to deal with this." he said. Getting up and heading to the phone. They picked up after the third call.

" Hello, Tai?"

" Izzy? Do you know how late it is?"

" This is serious, Tai. We've got a problem. A new Digimon has escaped onto the net."

" Is it Diaboromon?"

" No, at least it doesn't _look _like him. It seems to still be in the rookie stage but I postulated that it may be able to Digivolve far quicker than the norm."

" OK, so what do we do?"

" I don't know, Tai, listen to this."

He read out the email, " it seems to have some kind of grudge against our world and the Digital World."

He could practically hear Tai thinking. Such a Digimon was a real danger, and with most of them out of touch if they let it grow then it could be trouble.

" OK, Izzy. Get Tentomon onto the net. I'll follow with Agumon plus I'll see if I can contact Sora. If we're lucky we can beat this thing before it gets any stronger."

" What about Joe and the others?"

" Joe's out of touch somewhere. T.K's with Davis and Kari's in no position to go anywhere. It looks like it will just be us..."

" Right... Tai, why is this reminding me of when we first fought Diaboromon?"

" It'll be easier. If this guy is anything like Diaboromon then we'll know all his tricks!"

Before Izzy could point out the holes in his friend's logic, Tai had put down the phone.

But Tai was right....mostly... they needed to act now and he would need Tentomon.

Luckily, since MaloMyotismon's deletion the port to the Digi-World had opened permanently,

Tentomon wasn't very hard to track down. Izzy easily found him in only a few minutes.

" Izzy!"

" Tentomon.... we've got trouble, buddy."

He quickly informed his partner of the current crisis. Tentomon listened attentively and waited until Izzy finished before saying: " OK, Izzy, we'll fight him together. And I assume by fight him you mean have WarGreymon do all the actually fighting while I stay safely back and cause some kind of distraction."

" Can you get onto the internet alone?" asked Izzy.

" Yes, Genni made sure we all knew where there was another portal after last time Diaboromon showed up. It will take me a few minutes to load though."

The Digi-Destined nodded, " Right, I'll see you there."

While waiting for Tentomon, Izzy received another call from Tai.

" Hi, Izzy, we got Sora and Kari is going to stay here while Gatomon is going to fight with us."

" Ok, Tentomon already loading himself onto the net."

" Great! That means we'll see him there."

__

They met in one of the big corridors leading to Noxmon's battleground. Gatomon, Biyomon , Agumon and Tentomon and Tai himself. Izzy watched with concern from the Real World, " Now remember guys, if this guy is anything like Diaboromon then you'll need to work together. Don't hesitate to Digivolve if you have to."

They nodded, " Right."

Sora, also stuck outside put in, " And make sure not to underestimate him."

Tai agreed, " Yeah. Agumon I want you to fight as MetalGreymon... that way if it looks like things are getting tough we can kick it up to WarGreymon."

He turned, now facing the tunnel exit – where Noxmon was waiting for them. " lets show this guy who he's dealing with!"

__

Noxmon growled as the team appeared in his sight range, MetalGreymon flying so as to provide cover for the other rookie Digimon.

" You shouldn't have come! I'll have to kill you all!"

" Tai, this guy seems tough, " said MetalGreymon. " Be careful"

Noxmon regarded them with his one eye, " Do your worst, Digi-Destined."

" All right, MetalGreymon get him!"

The hulking Digimon moved towards his target, " Giga Blaster!"

he rapidly fired off his two missiles, they screamed towards Noxmon, but the squid thing laughed and started to move. More swam than moved, gracefully and quickly he was able to dodge away from the attacks.

MetalGreymon growled and attacked again, his rockets missed once more, and he fired off again!

Noxmon made a hard target, he was twisting and turning so much that it was a minor miracle he could even see! And then, Biyomon was upon him, attacking with her Spiral Twister at close range. He cried out and fell back, into Gatomon's claws.

" Lightening Kick!"

Her attack thudded into Noxmon's face, he cried out and pulled back, but Tentomon was ready for him, " Super Shocker!"

The electrical attack struck head on and Noxmon screamed as power surged through him. And now, MetalGreymon was looming above him, " Giga Blast!"

It seemed that there was no escape, confused and disorientated Noxmon turned to face the oncoming rockets.

He opened his mouth as if to laugh, " Double Dark Shot!"

Twin dark orbs smashed into Metalgreymon's attack, causing a premature explosion and cloaking them in smoke.

Tai was frozen solid, _T-that attack seemed familiar... wasn't it...SkullGreymon's?_

Noxmon shot out of the smoke, laughing maniacally, " No escape from me! I will be complete!"

MetalGreymon roared and threw his metallic hand in the way, knocking Noxmon back.

The dark Digimon regrouped and moved before he could target another attack. But there was something wrong....

" Tai I think he's toying with us."

Izzy's cry could be heard be everyone. " Well then, show them you're not to be toyed with,

Tentomon Digivolve!"

Tentomon nodded, " Good idea."

Sora turned to Biyomon " You too."

Gatomon decided as well, " Me three."

" Tentomon Digivolve to -"

" Biyomon Digivolve to-"

" Gatomon Digivolve to-"

But Noxmon was having none of it, he shot at them grinning, " Hand of Fate!"

One of his many tentacles whipped out and shot a beam of piercing light at the evolving Digimon.

MetalGreymon intercepted, getting in the way of the attack with a cry of pain as it struck him.

Noxmon used his smaller size to great advantage and shot past him.

" Kabuterimon!"

Noxmon, still grinning, selected his target with ease. He could hear MetalGreymon coming up behind him but they wouldn't catch him in time. A Digimon was very weak during evolution. Now would be the time to take out a few of 'em.

" Birdramon!"

There, he would take out that one. The cat.

" Angewo-"

" Nightmare Claw!"

Myotismon's powerful wraith like attack screamed towards Angewomon, the poor angel unable to move until her evolution could be complete was struck directly in the chest and cried out in agony, reverting to Gatomon as her fur turned an unhealthy dark shade.

" Electro Shocker!"

" Meteor Wing!"

The two attacks forced Noxmon aside.

MetalGreymon roared and fired off another two rockets, one of them caught the fleeing Noxmon's back and sent him tumbling.

Tai cried out in triumph, " Now, take him out now! Before he gets back up."

" Birdramon, is Gatomon OK?" asked a worried Sora as Kari looked on in fear.

The bird Digimon hovered closer to check out the other, " She looks OK. Just frozen. It should wear off."

Noxmon tore out of the smoke of MetalGreymon's attack laughing, " And I thought this world would be boring!

" Tai," gasped MetalGreymon, " he took a direct hit and he's not even scratched!"

" Right." said Tai, thinking rapidly as the tentacled monster shot at them. " Izzy, Sora, get your Digimon to their next level!"

They nodded and held up their Digivices.

" Kabuterimon Digivolve to -"

" Birdramon Digivolve to -"

Noxmon turned in mid-air and stopped. " Go ahead. Do your worst."

" MegaKabuterimon!"

" Garudamon!"

" Electro Shocker!"

" Wing Blade!"

" Giga Blast!"

Three ultimate attacks slammed into Noxmon and detonated with enough of a shock wave to send their originators back a little.

Tai, from his perch upon MetalGreymon declared, " No way could he survive that."

Suddenly, Noxmon shot out of the smoke unharmed!

" You just had to say that, didn't you, Tai?" sighed Izzy.

Noxmon pulled up so that he was facing the Digimon. " This has been a fun fight, but I'm going to

end this now. You Digimon just aren't strong enough."

Tai paled, Noxmon grinned again, " But don't worry, I'll kill you all at once! Soul Banish!"

An aura of light surrounded the dark Digimon.

He roared and spat three blade of light, each one catching a Digimon unprepared, each one forcing them back with a scream of agony as their power was torn from their grip. They drifted aimlessly, consumed in light as they each reverted to their rookie forms.

Tai was cast adrift, unable to reach his friend. " Agumon!"

Agumon coughed, " T-Tai..."

The evil Digimon leapt towards the undefended human! Agumon cried out his partner's name, but was unable to move. Tai's eyes widened as the Digimon plunged towards him. Its one eye focused singly on him. Fear rose within him like some kind of icy serpent.

" Giga Missile!"

A single explosion knocked Noxmon off target with a cry, Tai looked up as a new shadow fell over him. MetalGarurumon hovering between him and the enemy.

" Matt!"

His friend nodded, " Yeah, Kari managed to reach me after Gatomon went down. It looks like I got here just in time."

His eyes swept over the scene taking in the defeated forms of Biyomon, Gatomon, Tentomon, then they rested on the solitary figure of Noxmon who had pulled himself together and was circling MetalGarurumon carefully.

" Matt, I don't think this is any normal Digimon."

" I agree, be careful."

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Noxmon cried out and backed away form the onslaught, but MetalGarurumon charged, his sharp claws outstretched.

Noxmon managed to avoid the attack – by luck rather than skill, " You just don't know when to quit, do you?!"

The metallic wolf Digimon dodged to the side as two of the dark Digimon's tentacles struck at him,

" Ice Wolf Bite!"

With a resounding _click _compartments opened all over his body, launching a fierce storm of icy missiles capable of freezing anything on impact. Noxmon cried out as they impacted, the force sending him shooting backwards as shards of lethal ice cascaded into him.

" Now, to finish this! Giga Missile!"

A compartment on his chest opened, and a single missile streamed outwards, catching Noxmon's single eye, the virus cried out in pain, smashing again the far ''wall'' with a cry, and was still. His body floated, orbited by shards of ice and debris.

Matt managed to control his flight, moving over to Tai who was clutching his fallen partner. Agumon groaned, he was scratched all over, his energy was lacking but he was alive.

" Tai..."

" Lets get out of here." Said Matt, " The Digimon need time to recover, they'll be OK."

" Yeah." Said Tai, distractedly, still cradling his partner.

From the Real World, Sora and Izzy looked on, Kari had vanished – presumably still trying to get a hold of the others.

" Tai DUCK!"

Agumon's warning came just in time, the Child of Courage dodged just as a blast of dark energy shot over his head – he could actually feel the breeze!

Noxmon grinned, shaking the last pieces of icy off him, "You're too weak to survive! You should never turn your back on an enemy!"

MetalGarurumon gaped for a second, " That attack should have destroyed him! I threw all my power into it."

Tai was getting a cold feeling as he watched the scratches and bruises adorning the evil Digimon slowly vanish, " Guys, I don't think this guy is beaten."

Agumon growled, getting between Tai and the virus – that last attack had come so close to killing his partner, he could have lost Tai forever!

" I'm ready."

Tai held out his Digivice, " You sure?"

Agumon nodded, " Do it."

With a cry, Tai's Digivice began to glow, the inner power of his crest awakened.

Agumon give a cry, a golden glow of power enveloping his body, " Agumon Warp-Digivolve to-"

His body shifted, blurring in the light, growing bigger, more muscular, for a few seconds, Greymon could be seen before his dissolved again. Then metallic armour grew over him, and MetalGreymon let out a roar. After this, he shrank, his body bathing in the golden light. Until his slimmer, mega form was visible.

" -WarGreymon!"

" Lets get this joker!" Roared WarGreymon, charging up his signature attack.

" With pleasure." Replied MetalGarurumon, " Who gets to attack first?"

" Let's do it together! Terra Force!"

With a savage roar, the compartments on MetalGarurumon opened again, " Ice Wolf Bite!"

The flurry of deadly missiles launched, their blue trails of smoke partly obscuring MetalGarurumon from view. At the same time, the glowing orange orb of the Terra Force shot towards it's target.

Noxmon shot forwards, propelled at incredible speed, he dodged _between _the icy missiles, somehow avoiding them by the narrowest of margins.

But he didn't dodge WarGreymon's massive armoured fist, it smacked into him with enough force to cause the watching Tai to wince. Losing control, he shot backwards, slamming into the missile storm with a cry of rage.

They detonated one at a time, each small explosion covering him in smoke and ice, he cried out after each one, trying in vein to get out and back to the battle.

He pulled himself out of the smoke – not an easy task, he was coated with ice, every movement was an uphill struggle, more explosions continued. He smirked, " You can't stop me, fools! This has only just begun!"

He was cut short, when a Terra Force slammed into him, detonating along with the last of the missiles with a massive _**BANG. **_

" Think he's dead?" Asked MetalGarurumon, watching carefully the expanding cloud of smoke and ice-chunks.

" I think so, but stay on guard." Answered WarGreymon. His own eyes trained on the Digimon's last known position.

" Guys! Are we too late?"

Tai and Matt turned, riding on the back of their respect champion partners, Davis and TK had entered the battle-field.

" Kari told us something was wrong." Explained TK as they got closer, his eyes took in the fallen forms of Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon, the mega Digimon WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

" What happened here?" Asked Davis, " Looks like one seriously bad Digimon."

" it was." Replied Matt, " but we got him!"

" Guys, the smoke is clearing."

WarGreymon dropped back into a defensive position between Tai, Matt and the cloud of rapidly clearing smoke. He didn't expect Noxmon to be alive but it was always best to be sure.

" Something is moving." Said Angemon as he dropped TK beside his brother.

" OK." Growled, ExVeemon, " Our turn. You old soldiers just leave this to us!"

" No." Started WarGreymon, " This guy's tough."

" How strong could he be?" Asked Davis, " We've got two mega Digimon and two champions! We'll cream 'em!"

The screen with Izzy's face shifted so that it was pointing towards Davis, " Trust us, this guy is tougher than most."

" RRAARGH!"

With a savage roar of primordial fury, Noxmon launched himself out of the smog, his mouth wide enough to show off rows of razor-like teeth shining evilly in the light, he seemed blurry, loose data streamed around him.

" Vee-Laser!" With a roar, ExVeemon roared, unleashing the X shaped energy wave. Noxmon took it head on, not even slowing.

" Hand of Fate!" The white beam of light struck at Noxmon, but he avoided, his small, muscular body easily able to dodge the attack.

WarGreymon launched himself forwards, raising his gauntlets to slash at the oncoming enemy, " Leave this to me! Mega Claw!"

The claws of his armoured gauntlets began to glow with a barely suppressed power, Noxmon cried out, tentacles spreading so as to envelop WarGreymon but the mega was fast enough to strike first leaving three glowing marks on the enemy and dodging to a safe distance.

The evil Digimon cried out in pain, falling to the side, MetalGarurumon joined the battle with a mighty swipe of his paw sending Noxmon crashing into the wall with a grunt of pain.

__

**Real World**

**Izzy's House**

Izzy watched with concern as the battle raged on, it was inconceivable that a Digimon like Noxmon could possibly be so strong, and yet he was fighting both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, he was losing now, but before he had been winning – how could a rookie hold his own against them?

His computer beeped a rapid warning, he moved to to quickly, hands typing as his heart sank and his face paled, " Not good. Tai, Matt, be careful! He's rapidly approaching the level of data which should allow him to Digivolve!"

__

_Crush, kill, maim, slaughter, BLOOD _Noxmon roared, feeling his growing power, " You fools are nothing to me! You will fall to the Master's will!"

His words were cut short when the holy rod of Angemon came crashing down on his head, the angelic Digimon backed away before a counter-attack could be mounted. ExVeemon's mighty fist smashed into his face and with a cry of pain and rage, he backed away, blinded.

WarGreymon took advantage of this by charging up another Terra Force and tossing it with all his power, " Here. You wont live through this one!"

Noxmon opened his eyes in time to see it coming towards him, panic spread through the evil Digimon – no time to dodge, he had to block.

" Double Dark Shot!"

A massive burst of dark power erupted from his open mouth, SkullGreymon's attack struck and was deflected harmlessly by the mega Digimon's attack, " Magma Blast"

Meramon's fiery attack streamed forth, but it too was smashed aside, " Ice Blast! Hand of Fate!"

Two more attacks launched, two more deflected, " NOO! I wont lose to you!"

_More time, just a little more time! _ He could feel the massive build-up of power as his body prepared to change, to grow and evolve.

Then, the attack struck him, he cried out in pain, the orb of power eating away at him, loose data streamed upwards, freed from his body by the force of the attack.

_NOOO! I can't let It end like this! I wasn't created to lose to these weaklings, I cannot just lay down and die. _

Abruptly, he felt his outer form explode in a raging torrent of black fire.

" What's happening?!" Cried Davis from his safe vantage point, " Did we get him?"

" No." said Izzy in a shaky voice, " He's Digivolving."

The voice came from within the cloud of darkness, a rasping voice, " Noxmon Dark Digivolve to -"

He expanded rapidly, his body bathed in darkness, his tentacles shrinking as his body took on a more humanoid form, standing upright now, two streams of blackness exploded from his back, taking on the shape of wings – torn, shredded, but somehow still functional.

He stood as tall as Angemon, his skin was dark, a red tattoo of a bat-like sign on his chest. Two horns protruded from his head now, covering in shaggy white hair. His face was pale, twin red eyes glowed with malice. Two fangs protruded from his mouth. Claws grew on the end of his arms.

"-CurseDevimon!"

The new Digimon took to the air with a single flap of his mighty wings, " And now you all will die!"

" Don't bet on it!" Retorted ExVeemon, " Vee-Laser!"

The X shaped blast soared towards the new Digimon but CurseDevimon turned with a cruel laugh, " Searing Fist!"

His closed fist was engulfed by a red aura as it smashed into the oncoming attack , the X exploded outwards, and when the smoke cleared, CurseDevimon had vanished.

" Did I win?" Asked ExVeemon, confused at the easy victory.

" I think now." Came the cold voice of CurseDevimon from behind him, ExVeemon spun around, his muscular fist moving to smash into the other's jaw, but with a speed unexpected CurseDevimon caught it in an iron grip.

ExVeemon grimaced, pain building as the Dark Digimon tightened his grip.

" Don't worry, I'll save you!" Angemon moved forwards, his wings propelling him at top speed towards his enemy.

Angemon and Devimon – and all of their line – were mortal enemies, and Angemon intended to defeat this enemy with a single blow.

" Angel Staff!"

In an unexpected move, CurseDevimon's free hand leapt upwards, catching the oncoming staff with an expert move. Sparks seemed to crawl over his skin as Angemon poured his energy into the rod, but though it glowed with a pure and golden light, and though it burned in the hand of evil one, CurseDevimon did not release it.

WarGreymon growled angrily, " I can't attack without hitting ExVeemon or Angemon."

" I can!" Snarled MetalGarurumon, he bounded towards the enemy, with one good slash of his paws he would send the virus flying.

CurseDevimon saw him coming, of course, but what could he do about it? All his strength was being spent fighting off Angemon and holding ExVeemon.

As the metallic wolf neared his enemy, the devil smirked, " Gorgon Eye."

Two beams of bright light burst from his glowing eyes, they sped towards MetalGarurumon who managed to avoid one of them, but the other struck his side with a hiss and a trail of smoke. He cried out in pain, melted metal sloshing from the wound.

Pain flooded through his system, like nothing he had ever felt! It burned within him like no attack should, he didn't even realize that he had reverted to Gabumon before he saw the now taller than himself, CurseDevimon.

" This isn't good."

" Just who is this guy!" Blurted Davis, watching as his partner struggled in vein to free himself, the mounting pain clear on his face.

" I-I don't know." Replied Tai, still in shock at how easily MetalGarurumon had been defeated.

The evil Digimon must have heard them, for he turned and grinned chillingly at the Chosen Children.

" I am CurseDevimon, and though I am but a champion, I have the power to crush you all. My techniques, Searing Fist and Gorgon's Eye immobilize my enemies with pain, and my final and most destructive move, Soul Stealer, will grind them into nothing but loose data!"

Angemon grunted, " I-I can't move!"

"Angemon!" Cried TK.

" Me nether." Growled ExVeemon.

Gabumon floated freely, chance and luck bringing him back to his partner, who pulled him to safety.

" I'm sorry, Matt, he was too fast for me." sighed the rookie Digimon. His wounds had vanished with his mega form, but the echo of the pain yet resounded through his battered body, he knew he could ignore it but it was an annoyance.

Tai yelled out, " Enough of this! WarGreymon, you're our only chance now, GET HIM!"

The mighty mega Digimon launched himself forwards, his sharp claws extended towards the enemy. Tai and Matt cheered for him in the background, but he blocked them out. He needed to concentrate if he was to slice the arms without harming his friends.

CurseDevimon turned and saw him coming, with a single grunt, he lifted Angemon and _threw _him at the mega!

WarGreymon swerved to the side with a cry, narrowly avoiding his friend, he turned and caught hold of the angel's trailing arm, having stpped the other's uncontroled flight, he turned back to the battle at hand.

" Bah, you fools aren't worth my time. Soul Stealer!"

A crimson light surrounded CurseDevimon as he summoned his ultimate attack, ExVeemon cried out in pain, the light transferring to him.

" ExVeemon!" Screamed Davis, " Somebody help him!"

" Tentomon Digivolve to-"

"Biyomon Digivolve to-"

" Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon!"

" Meteor Wing!"

" Electro Shocker!"

The two attack collided with CurseDevimon sending him flying through the air as sparks leapt from his skin and fire trailed behind him.

Tai looked up, " Sora! Izzy, you guys got your partners back to the fight!"

" Yeah." Growled Kabuterimon, " Sorry it took so long - -I haven't had such a good sleep in years!"

" But now we're ready for round two." Growled Birdramon.

"It's no use." Said Tai to himself, with a flash of light, ExVeemon reverted to Veemon, " He's just too strong."

He clenched his fists as he watched the three Digimon gather around the enemy. Birdramon, Kabuterimon and WarGreymon. Those were the only three still fighting, and CurseDevimon had already easily blown Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon aside! This wasn't going to end well, he could feel it. They didn't have the strength, what they needed, what they needed was more power.

Veemon managed to move back towards CurseDevimon, this wasn't his favoured field of battle, he wanted a firm ground under him. But he would have to do what he could.

" Davis! I'm ready, I can still fight this guy."

_It's not going to work. _Tai thought, _ CurseDevimon's attacks seem to cause more pain than damage – the pain forces our Digimon back to their rookie level._

" Gabumon, can you still make it to MetalGarurumon?"

Gabumon looked up, " I think so, but don't expect me to fight for long, I'll only be able to last a few minutes in that form."

" Tai, what are you thinking? Gabumon wont be able to do any good, he's better off just sitting here with us." Matt rallied to the defence of his partner.

Tai looked down at WarGreymon, CurseDevimon was matching him blow for blow, somehow seeming to avoid the sharp claws every time.

" I don't need him to fight, Matt, just to become MetalGarurumon."

Matt realized what his friend was planning with a flash of insight, " You mean, Omnimon?"

Tai nodded, " Yeah, I bet he could take down this joker."

Matt considered for a few seconds, he didn't want his partner to take any more damage, but Omnimon might be their only real chance to win.

" I can do it, Matt. I can hold my mega form long enough to DNA Digivolve." Said Gabumon.

" Well, if you're sure... Go for it, my friend."

" Right." Cried Gabumon, summoning the last drags of his strength, " Gabumon Warp Digivolve to-"

CurseDevimon's attention was drawn by the sound, " I don't think so! Gorgon's Eyes!"

Twin beams of piercing light shot forth from his eyes, Matt paled, " He can't dodge!"

" The same way he got Angewomon." noted Izzy grimly.

The blue light surrounding Gabumon surged, and for a second Garurumon was visible before he was submerged in the light again.

WarGreymon cried out, leaping forwards, but the blasts were faster, he couldn't stop them!

Suddenly, a massive wall of armour got between the attack and Garurumon.

" Kabuterimon!" Cried Izzy in panic, " Get out of the way!"

The insectoid Digimon didn't have time to answer, the twin beams slammed into him and his entire body started to burn with pain, he screamed, falling out of the way as CurseDevimon shot past him.

WereGarurumon howled, as the light covered him in preparation for the leap to his mega form. CurseDevimon roared, " Searing Fist!"

He thrust his fist forwards, the bright light hungry to consume WereGarurumon.

But Burdramon got in the way with a savage roar, spreading her wings wide so as to shield the others as well as possible.

" BIRDRAMON!" Cried Sora as her partner convulsed with the pain of the blow, CurseDevimon continued onwards but it was too late now.

" MetalGarurumon!"

The metalic wolf Digimon turned and with a roar, he leapt towards WarGreymon, " Lets do this!".

The armoured Digimon nodded, " Right."

The two summoned their own power, Matt and Tie's respective Digivices started to glow with an inner light of their own.

CurseDevimon turned, " Searing Fist!"

" Shield and Counter!" An angelic Digimon rose out of the depths to block the attack, MagnaAngemon!

The ultimate Digimon said, " Go on, I'll hold him off for you."

" Thanks."

The two megas looked at each other and with a nod, they began.

" WarGreymon -"

CurseDevimon flew into a series of blows and kicks meant to disorder the angel Digimon but MagnaAngemon blocked them with ease, though only an ultimate, he had the power of a mega.

" MetalGarurumon -"

CurseDevimon lanced forwards, bypassing the angel's blade and landing a blow on his chest, the holy Digimon's armour buckled and bent, but he wasn't beaten! With a cry, he raised his sword and brought it down at the foe.

"DNA Digivolve to -"

MagnaAngemon cried out, a kick sent him spinning to the side and before he could catch himself, CurseDevimon had resumed his crash-course for the two megas.

"**Omnimon!" **

The new Digimon was resplendent, an aura of golden light surrounded him as he turned, his cape bellowing out behind him.

" **You have gone too far, CurseDevimon!"**

With a single movement, is blade extended, and began to glow as he funnelled power into it.

" **Transcendent Sword!"**

He lifted the blade and slashed forwards, the golden sword emitting a shock-wave enough to tear into CurseDevimon throwing him back as if he were no more than a rag-doll.

He screamed in pain as the attack slammed into him, crushing him against the far wall, there was a sickening _crack _as bones snapped and more pain flooded through him.

Then, Omnimon turned to him again, raising his cannon like death himself.

" NO!" Screamed CurseDevimon, " I cannot lose now! Not I am so close to perfection!"

" **Supreme Cannon!"**

The cannon spat an orb of fire, deceptively small at first, it slammed into CurseDevimon with enough power to knock him back against the wall, but then it exploded outwards in an orgy of fiery destruction capable of educing even the mightiest Digimon to nothing.

CurseDevimon screamed in rage and pain, his body slowly consumed by the blast as he reached out in a last ditch attempt to survive the attack. But then, he died, falling back as he body dissolved into a stream of data.

Tai heaved a sigh of relief," We did it."

Patamon flew over to TK, " Told you we'd do it!"

Veemon managed to find his way to his feet again, the burning sensation still surrounded his body. " What a fight."

With a flash of light, Omnimon reverted to Gabumon and Agumon.

" Guys, pick up Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon and let's get out of here." Said Izzy.

" Good idea." Nodded Matt.

TK held out his Digivice and wit a beep, it opened a portal to the Real World, it would probably be best if they headed back there now, they could send the Digimon back home later."

As they turned to leave, Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon sent on ahead, TK turned back. There was nothing here to give any sign that the dark Digimon was still here, he had seen it fall, it's body torn apart by Omnimon's attack.

What did he have the feeling that this wasn't over?

Well, this is one of my first real attempts to do a Digimon fanfic, this is a single-chaptered fanfic – one of a series I'm planning to write if people like them so send me a review and tell me.

Anyhow, and now for a preview of the next fanfic should people want to read it.

Next Time: _ A darkness descends upon the Real World as a strange poison infects WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Angemon must race against time to track down the fabled Dark Master – a __name that is only too familiar to him. And whispers are heard in the Digital World of a holy warrior returning to battle, hear the legend of _**CrusaderAngemon! **


End file.
